Secrets in the Stars
by Silver Van Drake
Summary: Based on the events of Silverclaw from the RP site Silverblood requiem
1. Chapter 1

Secrets in the stars

Fanfic by Silver Van Drake

Characters and story based on profiles from Silverblood Requiem

Original Idea based on "Warriors" by Erin Hunter

Prologue

The moon sat in the sky, almost full, casting its ever present gaze over the creatures below. The mountains where highlighted across the dark sky with the uncountable multitude of stars above. The eyes of starclan they said looked down upon the ancestors they begot. The forest was peaceful this evening as the moon shined through the trees above. paw like tendrils of light reached through the tall limbs to rest on the ground, while others reached into the numerous clearings below. In the center on one of the clearings a She-cat with stars in her pelt sat silently, grooming herself. The warrior of starclan sat here rather than with here comrades, to avoid there notice. Suddenly a twig snapped causing her to look about, noticing a tom with stars in his pelt slinking through the trees.  
"Your late." she mewed in annoyance. The she-cat wasn't one for patients for every moment they prolonged there meeting the longer there comrades would have to notice there disappearance.  
"Sorry," mewed the tom in between heaving gasps, His legs trembled from running for a prolonged period of time. "I had to loose the no name, He started following me." He gasped a few more breaths before finally sitting down to groom his fluffed up pelt. Trying to clear out the snags from multiple thistles  
The She-cat began to worry, her eyes shining with fear. "Did he see you." She mewed in urgency, staring hard at the tom in outrage, causing him to cringe.  
"No. I would never do anything to ruin the plan." He said feeling hurt that she would think he would do anything to jeopardize there plans, "He was persistent though, He's getting desperate to find a way to starclan. Had to loose him by doubling back, twice!" The tom felt guilty for having to do this to the young cat. He never deserved this kind of loneliness.  
"Don't worry about how he feels remember, what his success in his part means for the clans." Mewed the she-cat. The tom hated how she seemed to know what he was thinking at times. The she-cat looked towards the sky's above as the moon shone on her fur. "Plus nothing we've done to him is as bad as what we did to his brother." The she-cat remembered all the times she intervened to ensure he felt unwanted. Oh the horrors we've inflicted just for the clans sake, will they ever forgive us for what we have done.

Chapter One

The Mentor and Apprentice

A slight breeze flowed through the reeds and hollow logs that made up Waterclans camp. The camp was still asleep as a silver tom lifted his tabby head from the many nest of the warriors den. His blue eyes showed like liquid pools outlined by the dark eye markings of his face. Long fur draped around his body hanging off him like the vines in trees. Silverclaw lifted from his peaceful rest shaking moss from his pelt as he tried to clear his mind of weariness. The sun wasn't even in the sky yet as he slipped silently from the warriors den. He looked down into the faces of his so called clanmates. They sleep so peacefully knowing they belong. He thought with disgust. Ever since the days of his kithood, Silverclaw had been a loner in his own clan. They found him in the snow half dead, abandoned by his mother. His scent was washed away with the snow, so they couldn't tell which clan he supposedly belonged to, and no clan claimed him. He was born alone.  
Waterclan adopted him, or at least that's what they called it. Silverclaw wasn't wanted here, they treated him like greencough something vile and to be avoided. Silverclaw could feel the first drops of rain as he walked out of the camp. Silverclaw loved the rain the way it slipped off his silky smooth pelt. The rain was the only time Silverclaw was ever happy, it was so peaceful so pure. It didn't care who you are, or where you come from. It treated you all the same. Silverclaw walked through the reeds and small trees that covered there territory, towards the river. The banks of the river started to swell with the rain, flowing faster like hundreds of cats running as one. Shadows of dozens of fish could be seen below the surface, as they swam up from the current trying to not get washed down. Silverclaws belly clawed with hunger as he saw the lithe shapes, but it would have to wait he had something to do first.  
Silverclaw's paws walked along the familiar path to his own secluded spot. He pushed through a throng of reeds and emerged in a small clearing by the river dominated by a large rock that hung over the river, a tail-length from the rippling surface. The rain had made the ground littered with small paw-print pools of water, the only time evidence of his meetings was ever clear. Silverclaw walked up onto the rock and sat waiting in the rain, waiting for the sun to make its rise. He waited for only a few heartbeats before, the crest of the sun slowly rose over the mountains, and with it appeared the image of a starry cat sitting below the rock.  
"What took you so long?" mewed Silverclaw teasingly. walking up to star pelted cat, rubbing his pelt across his shining pelt.  
"Oh, just got tired is all, it happens when your dead." He mewed with a chuckle. Silverclaw could help but laugh at the joke. Silverclaw could always act himself around the star pelted warrior, and why not he was his brother after all. When they had found Silverclaw in the snow all those moons ago, they had not found his brother. His brother had walked alone ever since he was a kit, no cat from starclan ever came to lead him home. So he wandered, never being able to communicate with the living warriors around him. It was only by luck that he had discovered Silverclaw, one evening walking through the nursery. He had recognized his scent from when he was still alive. In the moons after he was made a warrior, he finally found a way to talk to him. His brother found that a warrior from starclan could be seen right before the sun was fully in the sky, the time when starclan left for the night. That night Silverclaw was scarred straight from his whiskers to his tail. A warrior from starclan was standing before him how could he not be scarred. He thought he was going to be exiled from the clans, by there ancestors themselves. He never thought he would meet his brother. He was so excited that he finally found his family. Not so much when he learned his brother wandered alone. From that point on they searched for an answer to where they belong in the clans. It had been five moons since that fateful meeting, and still they where no closer to the answer then when they first meet.  
"So what news do you have to report today brother." Asked Silverclaw. Flicking his tail about with anticipation. His brother just shook his head.  
"Sorry, but I was close this time, I swore I saw a warrior of starclan last night, yet I couldn't catch up to them. We'll find it, we just have to." He mewed sadly. Silverclaw just sat quietly as the sun rose silently in the sky.  
"Then will have to try again, I'll check around Starwell latter, before I talk to you again tonight." He mewed, his brother started to poke him with his fore-paw playfully. "Come on brother we still have a bit of time." He mewed half laughingly. Silverclaw didn't wait for his brother to finish his though before he pounced on his back wrestling him into the ground, the tumbled in the dust as they pawed at each other trying to gain the upper hand. The two tumbled into the ground for only a few moments with the last of the suns rise, his brother faded into the light just before Silverclaw could pounce again. He tumbled into the ground with his brother gone from his presence. He sat up looking about unsure where his brother was last. He could hear Silverclaw, but Silverclaw could not respond in kind.  
"Till next time my brother." He mewed to the open air around him where his brother now walked unnoticed. He lifted himself from the ground as the sun started to fade in the storm clouds. He could see the storm clouds breaking in the distance. Still the rain fell heavy around him for now. Silverclaw padded around the territories not wanting to return to camp just to deal with their ever staring eyes. Silverclaw glared into the rushing depths of the river watching the shadows of fish swim upstream trying to fight the currents. Silverclaw watched the fish swimming past him he dunked his paws into the water in a flash pulling out one of the larger ones that had swam to close to the banks. The fish flopped on the shore for only a moment before he killed it with a quick blow. "At least I'll have something for the clan when I get back." As if it was ever his to begin with, he thought, it would never truly be his clan. He walked along the bank till he camp to the reed and log entrance to the camp. The camps clearing among the reeds was still an new home for Silverclaw, ever since the great journey that was. The clans had to leave their old homes after they where forced out off the territories, So many had been lost on the journey to their new home among the mountains, with their leaving also meant losing one of the only chances to find his family all ties to his past lost back in their old home, or at least he hoped he had not lost it.  
Silverclaw dropped off his piece of prey onto the freshkill pile and picked out one of the smaller fish left their, he didn't want any trouble from any cats for taking a large piece of prey for himself. He sat among the reeds near the edge of camp hiding himself from view as best he could. He ate his fish slowly and deliberately as he watched his clan go about with their normal business. Something seemed to have happened while he was gone it didn't matter though whatever happened to his clan didn't matter to him. He ate his prey and buried the bones and lied down for some rest.  
Silverclaw woke from his rest by the chattering of two of clanmates in the camp, He didn't recognize the names of his clanmates to well, but he knew they where mates at of kits or something by the sound it seemed. He didn't need to hear about anything like this, he looked to the sky to see that he had slept through sun high and the sun was now making its way down into the horizon. He still had time before he meet his brother again, but he could still take a nice stroll at least to avoid any interaction with the clan. He went through the reed entrance of the camp, and out into the territories walking slowly through the reeds marsh and fallen trees of the territory enjoying the soothing scent. His eye wandered to the his side where he saw a hilarious sight. He could see the form of an apprentice and her mentor asleep near the bank both tired from the look of the catch they had nearby, as well as their soaked pelts. They had gone hunting and swam later with their pelts still wet. He couldn't resist the urge to bother them.  
"What do we have here, are you not supposed to be training?"


	2. Chapter 1 revised

krisylakluver

Secrets in the stars

Fanfic by Silver Van Drake

Characters and story based on profiles from Silverblood Requiem

Original Idea based on "Warriors" by Erin Hunter

Prologue

The moon sat in the sky, almost full, casting its ever present gaze over the creatures mountains where highlighted across the dark sky with the uncountable multitude of stars above. The eyes of starclan they said looked down upon the ancestors they begot. The forest was peaceful this evening as the moon shined through the trees above. paw like tendrils of light reached through the tall limbs to rest on the ground, while others reached into the numerous clearings below. In the center on one of the clearings a She-cat with stars in her pelt sat silently, grooming herself. The warrior of starclan sat here rather than with here comrades, to avoid there notice. Suddenly a twig snapped causing her to look about, noticing a tom with stars in his pelt slinking through the trees.  
"Your late." she mewed in annoyance. The she-cat wasn't one for patients for every moment they prolonged there meeting the longer there comrades would have to notice there disappearance.  
"Sorry," mewed the tom in between heaving gasps, His legs trembled from running for a prolonged period of time. "I had to loose the no name, He started following me." He gasped a few more breaths before finally sitting down to groom his fluffed up pelt. Trying to clear out the snags from multiple thistles The She-cat began to worry, her eyes shining with fear. "Did he see you." She mewed in urgency, staring hard at the tom in outrage, causing him to cringe.  
"No. I would never do anything to ruin the plan." He said feeling hurt that she would think he would do anything to jeopardize there plans, "He was persistent though, He's getting desperate to find a way to starclan. Had to loose him by doubling back, twice!" The tom felt guilty for having to do this to the young cat. He never deserved this kind of loneliness.  
"Don't worry about how he feels remember, what his success in his part means for the clans." Mewed the she-cat. The tom hated how she seemed to know what he was thinking at times. The she-cat looked towards the sky's above as the moon shone on her fur. "Plus nothing we've done to him is as bad as what we did to his brother." The she-cat remembered all the times she intervened to ensure he felt unwanted. Oh the horrors we've inflicted just for the clans sake, will they ever forgive us for what we have done.

Chapter One

The Mentor and Apprentice

A slight breeze flowed through the reeds and hollow logs that made up Waterclans camp. The camp was still asleep as a silver tom lifted his tabby head from the many nest of the warriors den. His blue eyes showed like liquid pools outlined by the dark eye markings of his face. Long fur draped around his body hanging off him like the vines in trees. Silverclaw lifted from his peaceful rest shaking moss from his pelt as he tried to clear his mind of weariness. The sun wasn't even in the sky yet as he slipped silently from the warriors den. He looked down into the faces of his so called clanmates. They sleep so peacefully knowing they belong. He thought with disgust. Ever since the days of his kithood, Silverclaw had been a loner in his own clan. They found him in the snow half dead, abandoned by his mother. His scent was washed away with the snow, so they couldn't tell which clan he supposedly belonged to, and no clan claimed him. He was born alone. Waterclan adopted him, or at least thats what they called it. Silverclaw wasn't wanted here, they treated him like greencough something vile and to be avoided. Silverclaw could feel the first drops of rain as he walked out of the camp. Silverclaw loved the rain the way it slipped off his silky smooth pelt. The rain was the only time Silverclaw was ever happy, it was so peaceful so pure. It didn't care who you are, or where you come from. It treated you all the same. Silverclaw walked through the reeds and small trees that covered there territory, towards the river. The banks of the river started to swell with the rain, flowing faster like hundreds of cats running as one. Shadows of dozens of fish could be seen below the surface, as they swam up from the current trying to not get washed down. Silverclaws belly clawed with hunger as he saw the lithe shapes, but it would have to wait he had something to do first. Silverclaw's paws walked along the familiar path to his own secluded spot. He pushed through a throng of reeds and emerged in a small clearing by the river dominated by a large rock that hung over the river, a taillength from the rippling surface. The rain had made the ground littered with small pawprint pools of water, the only time evidence of his meetings was ever clear. Silverclaw walked up onto the rock and sat waiting in the rain, waiting for the sun to make its rise. He waited for only a few heartbeats before, the crest of the sun slowly rose over the mountains, and with it appeared the image of a starry cat sitting below the rock.  
"What took you so long?" mewed Silverclaw teasingly. walking up to star pelted cat, rubbing his pelt across his shining pelt.  
"Oh, just got tired is all, it happens when your dead." He mewed with a chuckle. Silverclaw could help but laugh at the joke. Silverclaw could always act himself around the star pelted warrior, and why not he was his brother after all. When they had found Silverclaw in the snow all those moons ago, they had not found his brother. His brother had walked alone ever since he was a kit, no cat from starclan ever came to lead him home. So he wandered, never being able to communicate with the living warriors around him. It was only by luck that he had discovered Silverclaw, one evening walking through the nursery. He had recognized his scent from when he was still alive. In the moons after he was made a warrior, he finally found a way to talk to him. His brother found that a warrior from starclan could be seen right before the sun was fully in the sky, the time when starclan left for the night. That night Silverclaw was scarred straight from his whiskers to his tail. A warrior from starclan was standing before him how could he not be scarred. He thought he was going to be exiled from the clans, by there ancestors themselves. He never thought he would meet his brother. He was so excited that he finally found his family. Not so much when he learned his brother wandered alone. From that point on they searched for an answer to where they belong in the clans. It had been five moons since that fateful meeting, and still they where no closer to the answer then when they first meet.  
"So what news do you have to report today brother." Asked Silverclaw. Flicking his tail about with anticipation. His brother just shook his head.  
"Sorry, but I was close this time, I swore I saw a warrior of starclan last night, yet I couldn't catch up to them. We'll find it, we just have to." He mewed sadly. Silverclaw just sat quietly as the sun rose silently in the sky.  
"Then will have to try again, I'll check around moonpool latter, before I talk to you again tonight." He mewed, his brother started to poke him with his forepaw playfully. "Come on brother we still have a bit of time." He mewed half laughingly. Silverclaw didn't wait for his brother to finish his though before he pounced on his back wrestling him into the ground, the tumbled in the dust as they pawed at eachother trying to gain the upper hand. The two tumbled into the ground for only a few moments with the last of the suns rise, his brother faded into the light just before Silverclaw could punce again. He tumbled into the ground with his brother gone from his presence. He sat up looking about unsure where his brother was last. He could hear silverclaw, but Silverclaw could not respond in kind. "Till next time my brother." He mewed to the open air around him where his brother now walked unnoticed. He lifted himself from the ground as the sun started to fade in the storm clouds. He could see the storm clouds breaking in the distence. Still the rain fell heavy around him for now. Silverclaw padded around the territories not wanting to return to camp just to deal with their ever staring eyes. Silverclaw glared into the rushing depths of the river watching the shadows of fish swim upstream trying to fight the currents. Silverclaw watched the fish swimming past him he dunked his paws into the water in a flash pulling out one of the larger ones that had swam to close to the banks. The fish flopped on the shore for only a moment before he killed it with a quick blow. "At least I'll have something for the clan when I get back." As if it was ever his to begin with, he thought, it would never truely be his clan. He walked along the bank till he camp to the reed and log entrence to the camp. The camps clearing among the reeds was still an new home for Silverclaw, ever since the great journey that was. The clans had to leave their old homes after they where forced out off the territories, So many had been lossed on the journey to their new home among the mountains, with their leaving also meant lossing one of the only chances to find his family all ties to his past lost back in their old home, or at least he hoped he had not lost it.  
Silverclaw dropped off his piece of prey onto the freshkill pile and picked out one of the smaller fish left their, he didn't want any trouble from any cats for taking a large piece of prey for himself. He sat among the reeds near the edge of camp hidding himself from view as best he could. He ate his fish slowly and delibritly as he watched his clan go about with their normal business. Something seemed to have happend while he was gone it didn't matter though whatever happened to his clan didn't matter to him. He ate his prey and burried the bones and lied down for some rest.  
Silverclaw woke from his rest by the chattering of two of clanmates in the camp, He didn't reconize the names of his clanmates to well, but he knew they where mates at of kits or something by the sound it seemed. He didn't need to hear about anything like this, he looked to the sky to see that he had slept through sun high and the sun was now making its way down into the horizon. He still had time before he meet his brother again, but he could still take a nice stroll at least to avoid any interaction with the clan. He went through the reed entrance of the camp, and out into the territories walking slowly through the reeds marsh and fallen trees of the territory enjoying the soothing scent. His eye wandered to the his side where he saw a hilirous sight. He could see the form of an apprentice and her mentor asleep near the bank both tired from the look of the catch they had nearby, as well as thier shoaked pelts. They had gone hunting and swam later with their pelts still wet. He couldn't resist the urge to bother them. "What do we have here, are you not supposed to be training?" 


End file.
